


Misleading Observations

by bisexualknuckles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualknuckles/pseuds/bisexualknuckles
Summary: Peter notices the discourse between Sam and Bucky, and can't help but cause more destruction between the two. It's all light-hearted fun, really. Honest.





	Misleading Observations

 

Whenever Peter Parker wasn’t blabbing about Star Wars lego kits or how amazing Thor was, he was observing. 

The Avengers tower had grown with an abundance of people, including himself. He didn’t live there, but he visited often when Aunt May allowed it. When movie nights or meetings would occur, Peter would watch with such an intensity, it startled Tony at times. 

“What are you looking at?” Tony whispered one day during a meeting. Nick Fury was droning on about a new intiative, which obviously no one else in the room cared for. 

Peter whipped his head around, raising an eyebrow in question to the older man next to him. “Hm?”

“You have been staring into space for like, the past twenty minutes.”

Peter bit back a smile, not wanting to spoil his little show he had been watching to entertain himself. From across the long table, Peter had been watching Bucky Barnes make the most outlandish of faces at Sam Wilson. 

It was hard not to bust into laughter at the sight, considering the young Spider-Man had never even seen Bucky do anything besides glare at the others. He wasn’t even sure if Bucky’s face could move the way it was. 

Sam, on the other hand, looked absolutely disgusted. 

He was scowling, and not even trying to conceal it. Steve had obviously caught on to their little silent argument, but simply rolled his eyes. Natasha kept a hand over her mouth, hiding a small smile. 

The Winter Soldier pulled at the corner of his mouth, using his other hand to pull down his bottom eyelid. Peter spluttered out a giggle, quickly covering his mouth. He bent forward, realizing that every pair of eyes were now on him. 

“Mr. Parker, is there something funny about this mission to Wakanda I am mentioning to you?” Fury’s tone was strict, not a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“N...no, not at all,” He cleared his throat, dreading the stares he was met with when he finally looked up. Confusion and reluctant amusement were mostly what he received from the others. “Just choked on my water.”

“There’s no water on the table, Mr. Parker.”

Peter’s eyes widened, rubbing at his wrists nervously. “Sorry.” 

“As I was saying,” Fury continued to speak, his voice loud and slightly annoyed. Peter dared a glance back at Sam and Bucky, who were both glaring at him. 

He could have sworn a small smile was tugging at the corner of Bucky’s lips, but he didn’t stare long enough to find out. 

-

Peter’s observations didn’t end there, though. 

Bucky and Sam had never reguarded him very well, especially since the little tift they had back a few years ago. Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t admire them a little bit, but the feeling was defintely not mutual. 

They seen Peter Parker as a kid, like most of them, but they made sure to rub it in his face every chance they got. 

Like the time Peter had been reaching up to grab the cereal box on the top shelf, only to have Sam come by and snatch it away without a single care, pouring the rest of it into a bowl for himself. 

Peter wasn’t sure if he had ever been more irritated in his life within that moment. Sam had made sure to crunch extra loudly and eat with his mouth open, mocking Peter as he ate all of the Lucky Charms. 

Bucky was no walk in the park either. 

He would silently tease Peter, or knock him out of the way, giving a little shrug of innocence at his actions. Peter would growl under his breath, but never start anything because he knew things would get out of hand. 

Yet, as much as Sam and Bucky picked on him, the real conflict seemed to lie within the two of them against themselves. Peter was thriving on this. 

He could defintely get in on this type of conflict. Play it cool, lay low, and strike at them casually. They would never see it coming. 

Peter wanted to start out small, so they wouldn’t notice him. He waited until the other Avengers were in and out, the kitchen chaotic and loud, so no one would spot him. 

Peter’s eyes scanned over the room, until they zeroed in on Sam and Bucky, both sitting side-by-side at the table. Neither of them looked very happy about the seating chart, but breakfast was the most important meal of the day. The food also went fast in the tower, so if you weren’t quick enough or got there early, you were simply screwed. 

Peter noticed that Sam was eating cheerios with a pile of sugar on top. Peter smirked to himself, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. 

He squeezed past Steve and Tony in the kitchen, who were bickering about Clint chilling up in the air vents. He snatched the salt and put it in his hoodie pocket, trying to keep it causual as he walked over to the table. 

Bucky was putting butter on some toast, giving Sam a dirty look out of the corner of his eye. Peter had been biding his time, waiting until the room was at it’s most chaotic point, walking as fast as he could behind the two, swapping the sugar for the salt. 

He could feel the sugar spilling out in his pocket, but the reaction he got was worth every grain of sugar. 

He watched as Sam went to pour more sugar onto his cereal, watching his face turn of one of contentment, to one of pure horror and disgust. 

“What the fuck?” Sam shouted, turning to give Bucky a death stare. “Did you really fucking swap out my sugar with salt?”

Bucky looked confused, the butter sliding off of his toast. “What?”

“You son of a bitch!” Sam tackled Bucky to the ground, the chair underneath him snapping. The crack of the wood and the two screaming out profanity at one another was all that could be heard in the tower. 

“Quit pulling my hair!”

“Cut it off, then bitch!” 

“Guys!” Steve interjected, pulling them apart. “Really? Are you guys teenagers or men?”

“He put salt in my cereal!” Sam screeched, trying to kick his legs at Bucky. 

Bucky’s hair was in his face, his eyes wide with bewilderment. “I was just trying to eat my toast, you prick.”

A loud sigh could be heard from Tony, who was digging a knuckle into his forehead. “Somebody is buying me a new set of chairs.” 

Peter had to go into his room because he was laughing so hard. The reactions would only get better from here.

-

The next time he got them good was during a mission. Peter sprinted past them, grunting as he used his webs to pull himself onto a nearby ledge. 

He could see Tony staying high, along with Clint who was on the roof across from Peter. Bucky and Sam stood below, arguing about who was going to invade the ship first, all while Steve had ran ahead of them with his shield, using him to push through the crowd. 

Peter knew it was wrong to be this mischevious during a mission, but the opportunity was too perfect to miss. 

He braced his back leg onto the gutter, outstretching his arm to prepare a web. He waited until both men were looking the other way, scoping out the area. 

Peter pushed himself off, feeling the rush of adrenline as he tried to time his swing right so he could go low enough to be behind them. 

Peter swung behind them, hitting Bucky upside the head with his free hand with a loud  _thwack_! Bucky blinked wildly, whipping around to face the Falcon. 

“Did you seriously just hit me?”

Now the look of confusion belonged to Sam. “What the hell are you going on about? I’ve been right here the-”

“Is this because of the cereal thing? You’ve got a  _lot_  of nerve-” 

Before he could finish, they were in each other’s faces, screaming and aiming their weapons at one another. 

Peter threw his head back with a loud laugh, loving the mess he was making between these two heroes. 

Clint was crouched on the edge of the roof a few feet away from him, a smirk on his face. “Ah, I see you’ve been the one causing another Civil War.”

It was too hard for Peter to not beam proudly, puffing out his chest in triumph. “It’s too easy, honestly.”

Clint shrugged, cocking an arrow at the enemy ship up ahead. “Payback is a bitch.”

What Peter didn’t know at the time was that those words were really aimed at him.

-

Peter had been meddling again, here and there as he saw fit. It was just too good to watch as the two men who had once picked on him constantly, were now at each other’s throats. 

Peter smiled to himself as he shot a web under Sam’s seat so he would get stuck, thinking that Bucky had super glued him to it. What he didn’t know was that his webs were much stronger and stickier than super glue. 

The fight was on once more, so Peter decided to head back to the living room, a delighted grin on his face. 

“This is not super glue.” Bucky observed, trying to pull Sam off of the chair. “It’s way too strong.” 

Sam sighed in frustration, sitting back onto the chair. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. “The only thing I’ve ever seen stronger than that is-”

“Peter’s webs.” Bucky finished, slowly turning to scan the room for the little twerp. Both of them shared a look of hatered, but for once, not for one another; but for Peter. 

“I say we kill him.” Sam suggested, twiddling a butter knife between his fingers. 

“Nah, you know Tony would kill us first.” Bucky said, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. “We gotta just scare him.” 

Sam shook his head in disbelief, laying it on the table in defeat. “I can’t believe we let a kid get to us like this.”

“He’s smart, I’ll give him that. I’ll also give him a kick in the ass.” Bucky muttered, standing up. 

“Why don’t we go pay little Peter a visit?” 

Bucky smiled, giving him a mock salute. “With pleasure.”

-

Needless to say, Peter Parker was startled when Sam and Bucky crept up on him in the living room, Bucky tackling him further into the couch. Sam stood above them, an irritated look on his face. 

“Oof!” Bucky adjusted himself to where he had Peter pinned between him and the arm of the couch. 

“Uh, h-hey guys!” Peter let a nervous laugh slip out, trying to feign innocense. It didn’t work in his favor. “What’s up?”

“I think you know damn well what is up.” Sam growled, leaning further over the couch to glare at him. 

“So, you thought we wouldn’t find out that you were the one pranking us and causing us to nearly kill one another.” Bucky hummed to himself, tilting his head as Peter seemed to grow more and more nervous. 

“Too bad we’re not as dumb you made us out to be.”

“Are you sure? I think you guys did a pretty good job of that yourselves.” Peter regretted the words as soon as he said it. What in the absolute hell was he thinking?

Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise, glancing up at Sam for reassurance. “Wow, he’s got some nerve, huh, Sam?”

“Yeah, he must take after his daddy.” 

Peter grew annoyed at that jab. “Tony isn’t my dad, assholes.”

“Could’ve fooled us with how far up his ass you are most of the time.”

Peter growled, struggling under Bucky. “Gehet off of me!” Peter let a nervous giggle slip out. He felt too vulnerable in this position, and he had been here many times. 

“What are you laughing about, Peter?” Bucky asked, poking his stomach roughly. Peter jerked away, wishing he were any where else but here. “I haven’t done anything to you yet.”

Bucky and Sam shared a look of pure mischief, Sam giving him a wink. “Give him hell, Buck.”

“With pleasure.”

Bucky used his metal arm to keep Peter in place as he scribbled his fingers along his rib cage, causing Peter to let out an inhuman screech. 

“Assholes! Absolute assholes!” Peter yelled out, trying to squirm away from the Winter Soldier. It was no use, though. His metal arm pushed at his chest, while Sam had a hold of his wrists. 

“Sorry, Pete, this is the only way we can get revenge without actually hurting you.” Sam winked, not feeling very sorry at all. 

“I hahate you guys!”

“Right back at ya, twerp.” 

Bucky squeezed playfully at Peter’s sides, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. The two older men winced as his laughter got only higher and louder, but it caused a helpless grin to wash over Bucky’s face. 

“Jeez, this kid sounds like a little girl.” Sam muttered, tightening his grip on Peter’s wrists. 

Peter was getting more and more desperate, trying to wiggle his way from underneath Bucky, but he was defintely stronger than poor little Spider-man. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” A voice called out, the annoyed tone clearly belonging to Tony Stark. “Are you guys trying to kill him?”

Bucky and Sam both glanced up, wincing at his words. 

“This was the only way he couldn’t kill him. Like,  _actually_  kill him.” Bucky shrugged, smirking down as Peter glared up at him, his cheeks burning. 

“I think the kid has had enough.” Tony deadpanned, watching as Bucky and Sam released their hold on the kid. 

“You’re lucky your daddy saved you this time.” Sam snorted, walking out of the living room. 

Bucky chuckled under his breath, flicking at Peter’s nose. “We’re even. For now, kid.”

That was probably the nicest thing Bucky had ever said to Peter Parker. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote on my tumblr a while ago. (stonerclintbarton)


End file.
